The White Room used once again
by maigain
Summary: Maria gets taken by the FBI, she is pregnant with Michael's baby. Liz, Michael, Max,and Isabel must save her. MM Please review


"maria!" I yelled, "would you please be quiet?"  
  
"jeez," she replied, "what is your problem?"  
  
"I can't hear a word Michael is saying."  
  
Hi Im Liz Parker and it's May 15th. A lot of stuff has happened and now the F.B.I special unit is back on our trail. Instead this time they're looking for maria and I.  
  
" Liz?" michael asked on the other end of the phone, "Are you and Maria ok?"  
  
"For now we are," I replied.  
  
Maria and I have been hiding in the basement of the Crashdown for about 2 days now. Michael and Max are hiding out in Michael's apartment. The F.B.I doesn't want them anymore. They mostly want Maria because she's pregnant with Michael's Baby.  
  
"Liz," Maria whispered,"I hear footsteps."  
  
"look, michael I gotta go." I whispered over the phone.  
  
"tell Maria I love her," he replied.  
  
"I will. Bye"  
  
"Max, what are we gonna do?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something," he replied.  
  
" we better think of something quick!" I said.  
  
"Michael! do not think for one second I don't care about this situation!" Max yelled, "I'm trying to think as fast as I can!"  
  
"Liz?" I whispered, "I'm really scared."  
  
"so am I," she replied, " but we'll be fine."  
  
Liz tried to give me a smile, but I could tell she didn't think we'd be ok.  
  
"Liz!" I exclaimed as loud as I could without anyone hearing but her," They're coming!"  
  
"This is agent Moore of the F.B.I. We know that a miss Maria DeLuca is down there." The agent announced.  
  
"Liz?" I squeaked, "tell Michael I love him."  
  
"no maria, you can not go with them!"  
  
"I have to." I told her, " when I leave go get Michael and Max."  
  
"maria..."  
  
"It'll be ok...." I said, " Just wait until you know we left."  
  
"but maria they want both of us."  
  
"no, they don't know that you're down here, so hide."  
  
"maria. I love you! you are the best friend a girl could have."  
  
"Liz, we'll see eachother again. I know it. now go hide!"  
  
I went and hid behind the stock shelves. I saw Agent Moore come down the stairs with 4 other people dressed as EMTs. I tried not to let the tears fall, but I couldn't help it. "I love you maria...." I whispered.  
  
They took her up the stairs. about 5 minutes later I heard the truck drive away. I waited for 15 minutes before I came out. I then went out the back of the crashdown and ran all the way to Michael's sobbing the entire way.  
  
There was a knock at the door and when I answered it I found a sobbing Liz.  
  
"Liz?" I asked worriedly, " what's wrong?"  
  
"They got her..." she cried.  
  
I was speechless. "what do you mean they got her?" I asked.  
  
Michael hastily got up with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"They took Maria."  
  
I saw Michael go pale as a ghost.  
  
"well! we have to go get her!" Michael exclaimed turning from sadness to rage.  
  
"Michael, we can't just go get her," I replied as calmly as I could, "we have to think of a plan."  
  
" well we better think fast Maxwell because I will not let her die!" Michael exclaimed, " I don't want her to have to go through the things that they did to you."  
  
"michael..." Liz started, " I'm sorry."  
  
"oh Liz, it's not your fault," he replied, "I got her into this mess. I wish I never got her involved in this."  
  
"Michael....look I know Maria loves you and she would do anything for you and you'd do anything for her but..." Max explained, " you gotta stay calm. for her sake."  
  
"Don't worry Michael," Liz said, "we'll think of something."  
  
"Excuse Me!!!!!" I screamed, "Where am I?!?!?"  
  
A voice came from somewhere and said, "No one can hear you! you mays well shut up!"  
  
I sighed and lay down on the floor. I put myself in the fetal position and whispered to my stomach, "don't worry your daddy will get us out of here."  
  
I could tell by Max's description I was in the white room. please Michael...Help me I thought.  
  
I drifted off to sleep and woke up with a bright light in my face. I squinted and heard someone say, "she's waking up."  
  
"Maria," Agent Moore said, "wake up!"  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes all the way. I was strapped to a flat metallic table, 5 people were standing around me and my head hurt like hell.  
  
"what did you do!" I exclaimed and imeadiately regretted it. I felt extremely nauceous and I just wanted to go home.  
  
"maria," one of the people said, "you're going to be here a long time so just get used to it."  
  
I could feel myself tearing up, but I didn't give them the benefit of seeing them fall.  
  
"They're hurting her." Isabel sobbed, "she's crying."  
  
I've never seen Michael look so sad and defeated. He always is so confident in himself.  
  
"This isn't right!" Michael exclaimed, "There has to be something we can do!"  
  
"I've got it!" I exclaimed. 


End file.
